


An Enrapturing Engagement

by paintapiconsilence



Series: AxGWeek2019 [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: All the Starks are alive, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Prompt: Marry Me Now, Shameless Smut, Wedding, axgweek, axgweek2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 18:22:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20214226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paintapiconsilence/pseuds/paintapiconsilence
Summary: Jon and Ygritte's wedding is in full swing, but Arya has other ideas.Arya x Gendry Week 2019 Day 2 Prompt: Marry Me Now





	An Enrapturing Engagement

Jon and Ygritte’s wedding ceremony is beautiful and fun, like them, but Arya is distracted. She’s one of Ygritte’s bridesmaids, and her boyfriend is one of Jon’s groomsmen, and she can’t manage to stop herself from looking Gendry up and down in his fitted tux. She blushes when he catches her eye, and her blush deepens as she watches him repeat her actions. She refocuses on the ceremony, just in time to laugh at the officiant’s joke.

\--------

The reception is moving too slowly for Arya; she just wants to drag Gendry out of the ballroom and tear off his clothes, but people would notice their absence. She’s barely nibbling at the salad on her plate, and her knee starts bouncing. Gendry’s hand is suddenly on her leg, attempting to still her, and she lets out a small whine.

His eyes widen and he asks, “Arya, what’s wrong?”

She whispers into his ear, “I’m so horny, I might scream.”

Gendry’s shocked for a second but whispers back, “So should we sneak out now?”

“No, they’ll notice us missing. We should wait until after the main course, when the dancing starts. Then we’ll leave, do our thing, and be back before dessert is served.”

Gendry pauses. “How long have you been thinking about this?”

“Since before the ceremony, pretty much. Gods, you look hot in a tux.”

Gendry laughs, “Thank you, milady. Now eat your salad, you look suspicious.”

Arya glares at him and then stabs her fork into her lettuce.

\-------

After they’ve finished the main course, Arya sneaks Gendry out of the ballroom and towards their room in the hotel upstairs. She pushes him into a dark alcove across the hall and starts unbuttoning his pants. Before he can tell her to wait – their room is _right there_ – she’s taken him into her mouth, getting him as ready as she is before grabbing the condom she slipped into her purse earlier. She gives his cock one last lick before handing him the condom.

Gendry pants her name and she says, “Put that on,” as she reaches under her dress and pulls down her underwear.

“What about you?” he asks her.

“Gendry, I’ve been ready for hours, I don’t need anything except your cock inside me right now.”

Gendry groans at her words, and quickly puts the condom on. He lifts up her dress and runs a finger up her slit, just in case, and shudders. “Seven hells, you weren’t kidding. You’re soaked.”

She whines his name and then he lifts her up and pushes inside her. They both moan as he slides deeper. He starts moving in and out of her, and after only a few thrusts and one or two swipes of his thumb over her clit, she’s coming around him. Arya whimpers as he continues fucking her. As he slides deep inside her again, feeling her pulsating around him, he moans out, “Marry me now.”

They both still as they realize what he just said and Gendry mutters, “I’m never gonna hear the end of that, am I?” Arya’s face is shocked but amused, and she giggles and kisses him before urging him to continue.

He starts slowly, knowing she’s sensitive after an orgasm. She still has that amused smile on her face, but he sees her eyes soften. And when he slightly tilts his head and lifts his eyebrow in a ‘what?’ she says, “Ask me again after we’re done doing this.” His mouth drops open and he’s about to speak when she puts her finger to his lips and repeats, “After we’re done,” and he nods.

\-------

Gendry gradually increases his speed until he’s pounding his cock into her, Arya’s knees up near his armpits, her nails digging into the backs of his shoulders so hard that the marks might become permanent. One of Gendry’s hands is on the wall, the other under her ass holding her up, his mouth attached to her nipple; he releases it for a moment to groan, “Fuck, Arya,” before he starts sucking on it again. He tilts his hips just so and Arya sees stars.

“There! Gods, fuck, don’t stop. I’m gonna cum,” she groans the last statement over and over again until her second orgasm hits and she jolts around him. She gasps his name and then whimpers as he slows down.

As Gendry starts to pick up speed again, Arya latches her mouth to the base of his neck, under the collar of his shirt, to stifle her screams. Once she thinks she has a handle on them, she releases his neck and moans in his ear, “Come for me, Gendry, come inside me. I want you to fill me up with your hot cum. Come on, Gendry, come for me, please, come on, come on, come-” She feels his cock twitch inside her as he fills the condom and she lets out a higher-pitched “Yeeesss,” as he groans in her ear.

Gendry’s legs shake and they slide down the wall, Arya’s head leaning against it and his head in the crook of her neck as they sit and catch their breath. Once they’re ready, she stands, letting him slip out of her, and helps him up. He leans against the opposite wall as he removes and ties off the condom. Arya sees a stray drop of cum on the tip of his cock and swipes her thumb across it and licks it off, and Gendry shivers. They help each other redress and then sneak back across the hall to their room to finish cleaning up.

Arya uses the bathroom, changes her underwear, and sprays herself with her perfume, while Gendry throws away the condom and reapplies his deodorant. They sit on the bed and Arya starts with a smile, “So you wanna marry me, huh?”

Gendry breathes out a laugh and says, “Of course I do, I love you more than anything.”

“Why haven’t you asked, then?”

“We haven’t had this conversation,” he laughs again, “I thought it would probably be a good idea to know if you wanted to get married before I asked… though…”

“What?” she prods.

“I, uh, I did talk to your parents,” he looks at her sheepishly, but he continues before she has the chance to say anything, “I didn’t ask for permission, but I thought it would be a nice gesture to ask for their blessing. They both gave it.”

“Both?”

Gendry smiles and nods, “I knew your dad would, he likes me, but what surprised me is that your mum gave her blessing first.”

Arya looks shocked, and he laughs, “I know, but she said that she saw how happy I made you and that me asking for her blessing, and not only your dad’s, showed respect, and courage.”

“Huh, I guess she’s finally warming up to you. Well, for the record, I do want to marry you… Did you get a ring?”

“I did, I actually have it in my suitcase, but-”

“…But what?”

“I didn’t want to take the attention away from Jon and Ygritte on their wedding day,” Gendry shrugs.

Arya smiles and says, “Okay, so we’re unofficially engaged then. And we’ll be officially engaged whenever you plan to propose. Maybe sometime after they’re back from their honeymoon? I’d like for all of us to be together to celebrate. What’s a little more waiting, right?”

“Sounds good to me,” Gendry smiles back and kisses her.

However, their kiss is interrupted by Arya’s phone chiming. She looks at the text and yells, “Shit! They’ve noticed we’re gone.”

“What?”

“Sansa’s looking for us. Jon wants to dance with me and Ygritte wants to dance with you,” Arya laughs.

“Oh Gods, the best part of your plan was avoiding the dancing.”

Gendry joins her laughter and they quickly fix each other’s hair before hurrying back to the ballroom, just as dessert is being served.


End file.
